A Twist in Fate
by Mmunmun
Summary: the sailor scouts have a chance to relax as they finally defeated the Negamoon family. Rini gets a big surprise in her art class that changes everything around
1.

Sailor Moon & Dragon Ball Z  
A Twist in Fate  
  
  
Chapter 1: Rini's Rival  
  
As the first day of summer vacation began. Serena took her eight year old cousin Rini to her art class. In the near by countryside of Japan, a little boy was whining about something. " Come on mom do I have to go to an art class?" the boy said. " Of course Gohan, your application for the number one college in the country wants someone who has an artistic ability." his mother said. " Come on Chi-chi, Gohan has sayan blood and he needs to..." " Goku, you stop right there, I do not want my son fighting with a bunch of tough guys." Chi-chi said. As Gohan and Chi-chi left, Goku went to see his friends at the Kame house.  
  
  
Back in Tokyo, Serena and Rini were walking down the road when they saw a familiar face. " Hey Amy, what's up?" Serena asked. "Nothing much, just studying Algebra and advanced science." Amy said. "After I finish my art class, can we hang out with the other girls?" Rini asked. " Of course we can." Serena said. As the Serena and Rini waved bye to Amy and as Rini went to her art class, Michelle said, All right kids we have a new student today." Michelle opened the door and revealed Gohan. "Hello there little boy, what is your name?" Michelle asked. " My name is Gohan." he said in a shy voice."All right class you can do whatever you want." Michelle said. " Hey Rini, what are you making?" Gohan asked. "It's a purity chalice, it hangs in my mom's room. Rini said. "What are you making?" Rini asked. "It's my dad, he is the strongest warrior in the world." Gohan told her. As Michelle walked around the room, she noticed Gohan's sculpture. "That is excellent work Gohan." she said. "Thank you." he said.  
  
  
The class was over and Gohan headed home. Serena had just caught up with Rini and said, Hey Rini, who's the new kid.?" Serena asked. " His name is Gohan and Michelle said that he is the best artist in the class." Rini said in a jealous way. "I think your jealous of him Rini." Serena said " I'm not!!" Rini yelled. "all right let's go to Raye's temple and decide." Serena said. "Fine." Rini said. As Serena and Rini were heading off to Raye's temple a shadowy figure was watching them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about being the new student, why don't you sit next to Rini." Michelle suggested. Gohan sat next to Rini and Rini introduced herself. " Hi I'm Rini. It's nice to meet you Gohan." she said " That's a nice name, I bet your parents are really cool." Gohan said. " All right class today is free day 


	2. 

  
Chapter 2: Another Saiyan... New Enemy  
  
  
Goku had reached to the "Kame House" to see his friends, but they had worried looks on their faces. " Hey guys, what's new?" Goku asked. " Goku haven't you noticed that six of the gragon balls are missing." an old man said. "But Master Roshi, there hasen't been any destruction." Goku said. "Yeah, but Bulma's dragon ball radar says that an enemy has six of them." a short bald guy said. "Krillin, how about moving out of the way." Bulma said   
  
"Where is this new enemy headed?" Goku asked. " Somewhere in Tokyo." replied Bulma. "Goku that's where Gohan and Chi-chi are!" Krillin exclaimed. "I've got to get to them." Goku said. "Come on Krillin we got to get to Gohan fast." Goku told him. At the Cherry Hill Temple, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Rini were disscussing about what happened in Rini's art class. "It looks like you like this boy Gohan." Lita said to her. "No I don't Rini said. " Yeah, but the way you were complaining about him, it sounds like you have a crush on him. Rini started to blush, when their conversation was inturupted by someone.  
  
" Um, may we help you little boy?" asked Raye. "It's Gohan!" Rini yelled. "I was wondering... uh, remember the sculpture of my father... here it's for you." "Who has a new boy friend?" Serena asked annoying Rini. As Rini was about to yell at Serena, a strange blast came from outside. "What was that noise?" Amy asked. "It came from outside. The girls knew they could not transform in front of Gohan, but they had no choice. "Moon cosimic power, Mercury star power, Mars star power, Juipiter star power, Venus star power, Moon prism power!!" the girls yelled.   
  
Gohan couldn't believe his eyes, he also remembered a story that Goku had told hm about. " The sailor scouts fight for love and justice, they are the greatest." Goku said, You guys are the sailor scouts my dad was talking about." Gohan told them."Come on guys we got to check that noise out." Sailor Moon told them. Meanwhile, Goku and Krillin were on their way to Tokyo. "Hey Goku there are six power levels that are really high, but there s also another power level that's bigger than yours." Krillin said. " I know, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Goku said,   
  
Back at Cherry Hill Temple, " Where is that dragon ball!?" an angry voice yelled, until he was interupted by Sailor Moon. "I'm Sailor Moon the champion of justice and I will punish in the of the moon." she said. " Who are and what do you want?" Sailor Mercury asked. "After I tell you annoying brats who I' am, you know I have to destroy you," he said. "I'm Vegeta commander saiyan of Lord Frieza. I've come here for the last two dragon balls then we will rule the universe." he said.  
  
As Vegeta was about to attack another power source attacked him. "Uranus world shaking, Neptune deep submeerge, Pluto deadly scream!!" "What was that?" Vegeta asked. "Loured by the new epic I'm Sailor Uranus, Loured by the sea, I'm Sailor Neptune, Controlling the time gate and all time I'm Sailor Pluto." the outer scouts said. As Vegeta aimed for his new targets an energy beam blasted him. "Kahmehameha, Distructo disk." "What now?" Vegeta thought. "My name is Goku and I protect this planet from evil like you." he said. "I'm Krillin your worst night mare." he said.  
  
"So Kakorot you finallaly arrived and now it is time for your demise." Vegeta said. In high speed Vegeta attacked Goku, but was stopped by a voice. "Vegeta, report back to space ship immediatly." "Yes Lord Frieza..I'll finish you off next time Kakaorot." Vegeta said and dissappeared. "What's going on here?" Sailor Moon asked. 


	3. 

Chapter 3: Frieza! The Ultimate Force  
  
  
As the Sailor scouts thanked their new friends, there were many questions un-answered. " Hey guys, you wanna hang out at our place?" Krillin suggested. "Yeah, can we Serena?" Rini begged. "Yeah, why not besides we need to figure out what that guy with weird hair wants." Serena said. "Come on follow us." Goku told them." As Goku, Gohan, and Krillin rose up in the air, the girls were amazed. "Wow. You guys can fly, we didn't know that!" Rini exclaimed. "There are a lot of things we don't know about them." Amarah said.  
  
At the Kame house everyone sat down and disscussed what happened earlier. "Who do you suppose that guy was?" Amy asked. "And what did he want?" Trista wondered. " Hey Goku, why did that guy call you "Kakorot"? Amarah asked. Goku answered, "Well since we know your secret, it's time you know ours. You see, Gohan and I are saiyans." "Saiyans, I've heard about them, they're suppose to be violent people." Amy said. "But thanks to an accident that happened to me when I was a child, I'm sworn to protect the Earth from all evil." Goku finished. "Cool we have friends from outer space." Serena said. "Anyway, do you know you Frieza is?" Amy asked. "No, I haven't heard of him." Goku said As they were talking Amy tried to track down their new enemy, but nothing came up on her computer.  
  
Some where in Japan's mountain side, a strange looking spaceship was near by. And the universe's terror had arrived on Earth. Frieza was getting impatient. "I want that last dragonball Vegeta."b he said. "Yeah or else it's the next dimension for you, just like Raditz and Nappa." a voice said. "I'm doing just fine Zarbon, I don't need your help." Vegeta said."You better find that last dragonball or you will pay the ultimate price. YOUR LIFE." Frieza told him. "Yes Lord Frieza." Vegeta said in fear. 


End file.
